Bella Luna Returns
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: sketchy legend arrives in Forks. Bella and Jasper meet again in Spanish and talk about the past. Full summary inside. later its a Bella/Paul story. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURHTER NOTICE
1. Prologue

**Bella Luna returns**

**Bella & Paul**

**Romance**

**Rated M - language and lemons**

**A/N:** Bella, Jake and Brady are part of a legend that comes forth every hundred years or so. The Swans consist of Bella, Jake and Brady. They became wolves 4 years before Jasper Whitlock was made into a vampire. Bella feels a maternal bond with youngest brother Brady. Jake and Brady look up to Bella for a course of action in a stressful situation. You will find out more about this legend as this story goes along.

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

"Wow," I panted six hours later. Once our breathing returns to normal.

Paul hummed in approval.

"I mean…just an epic wow."

"The last six hours I heard you calling my name like it's a goddamn prayer." he chuckled.

"I might've said, 'oh God,' in there once or twice." I said, smiling.

Just then Sam howled.

"Great, ruin the moment why don't you, Sam?" Paul grumbled while getting out of bed.

I laughed at him, also getting out of bed.

He glared at me while retrieving some old cut off shorts.

Sam howled once more.

"Fuck the clothes, Paul, we gotta go see what he wants."

**A/N: **so what do you think? Go to that pretty green button I love so much.

- Cola Whitlock


	2. Chapter 1

**Bella Luna returns**

**Bella & Paul**

**Romance**

**Rated M - language & lemons**

**A/N: **starts off with Bella returning from a bear hunt in Canada when Sam first phases. It's going to jump to when it's the first day of school and everyone from La Push that went to school on the reservation has to go to Forks High. The vampires that go there aren't pleased, all except one.

_When you smile_

_The whole world stops_

_And stands for awhile_

'_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_-_ Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

It feels great to run while I'm a wolf. I can't believe Jake is faster than me. I'm the one that got bit by a vampire in the Southern Vampire Wars over half a century ago. I'm immune to vampire venom while Jake and Brady could be killed. We've been shape shifters for 150 something odd years by now. We have no idea where we are going but mine and Jake's visions say go to Forks, Washington. Our visions are never wrong even though they are subjective.

_I'm hungry, _Brady's voice entered my thoughts.

_We haven't eaten in a day, _Jake agreed with Brady.

_I want go to Canada to see if they have any bears. _I said, smiling internally.

_You always love hunting bears. You always go far away to get a bear. _Jake said.

Brady agreed.

_Bear fills me fuller than any other animal. _I defended myself.

Jake rolled his eyes. I growled at him.

**A few days later**

We are here in Forks and purchased a three bedroom house. We've accumulated a shitload of money over the course of half a century. I'm glad that I bought a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, black hard top with leather seats and chrome rims. It's the middle of the summer and we have no idea what to do. We all have summer jobs plus we work in the same building.

I was out running back home from Canada because I hunted a yummy black bear when I heard an unfamiliar voice. I howled for Jake and Brady, hoping they heard me.

_Why did you howl for us? _Jake asked, irritated.

_Listen, you dips hit. _I hissed at him.

_Ah, what…am…I? Who's out there? _that voice said, obviously in pain.

_We got to help him, _Brady said.

I tended to agree with him on that one.

I took off to where the voice was at. I ran until I stumbled upon a black wolf.

_Hello. _I said.

_Who are you? _he asked.

_I'm Bella. This is Jake and Brady. _I said.

_What am I?_

_You are a shape shifter._

_A what? _the black wolf asked, incredulously.

_You shape shift into a wolf. That's what my brothers and I are for over half a century. _I explained.

_How could you go back to being human?_

_You just have to calm down enough to shift back to human._

_Ah. Why are you white?_

_I will tell you some other time. Now I have a feeling that there are legends here and you now believe them to be true._

**A month later**

Man this fucking sucks, the school here on the rez just burned down. Now we have to go to Forks High. I heard rumors around here that vampires live in the area. These vampires hunt animals not people. I'm no virgin, I've had my fair share of sex with random strangers. Jake doesn't approve, he doesn't have to. It's my life and I can do what I want.

We are waiting for Paul and Embry to shift. I can tell Paul's really close and it wouldn't be too far away that he will explode into a gray wolf. We already have Jared a.k.a. the jokester. Jake imprinted on Leah and we don't know if she will be a wolf or not. Jake believes that Leah will be a wolf.

In the shape shifting legends women, if they ever become a wolf, don't imprint. I have a love-hate relationship with Paul. When we first met at the bonfire, we got into a screaming match. I may have slapped him a bit.

**The next morning**

Awesome, today is the first day of school. It's been years since Jake, Brady and I have been in school. I'm in the kitchen cooking the boys some breakfast. I'm usually up before the boys wake up. I hunted a few deer since I didn't have enough time for a bear. I don't eat people food. Ah, here comes Jake right now.

"Good morning, Bella," Jake said, as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning. Where's Brady?" I asked.

"I'm right here, mom," (**A/N: Bella didn't birth him but adopted him to be her son)**.

"Shit, Brady. You're like a damn cat. You need some bells to know that you are coming or something." I said, laughing after I screamed.

Him and Jake chuckled. Brady does that all of the time and it never gets old. He is one sneaky little bastard. Going into high school, we concocted a cover story.

I'm a pure white wolf that's deadly if pissed off. I can blend into the snow unless I move then you can spot me.

I finished their breakfast and handed them their plates. They dug right in, I grimaced. I left them to go into my room to get my things for school. I grabbed my coat even though I'm not cold. I'm just keeping up appearances and I also grabbed my car keys. I don't understand how I could be so lucky to own a 1967 Chevy Impala.

I ran downstairs and saw that they were finished with their breakfast.

"Are we ready for our first day of school in years?" I asked.

They nodded. They got up to get their things and came back down with their coats on. We hopped into my car and off we go to Forks High. Once we pull up into the parking lot, everyone's head was turning to look at us. There were whispers everywhere before we head to the office. Jake and I decided to be seniors while Brady can pass as a junior.

**JPOV**

Another year with these pointless humans and now we have the mutts at this school. There's a lot of chatter about three new students. I sighed. I miss my second and third command during the wars. Bella was such a great wolf to have plus she's part of the Bella Luna legends. She has a great scent of strawberries and vanilla. I saw someone, out of the corner of my eye, pull up in a '67 Chevy Impala. I'm guessing those three are the new students, one of them looks familiar.

No! It can't be. Bella Swan is here! She hasn't changed since I met her all those years ago. I wonder what she's been up to in the last half a century since I parted with Peter. Last I knew she was planning on staying with Peter for awhile. I wonder if Peter knew. Just then I got a text.

She knew you were going to be there. She just hasn't spotted you yet. Be patient, then you get to talk to her.

Fucking Peter.

Did she stay with you after I left?

Yeah, she did. But then again she left go to Europe. You will be surprised of what she might tell you.

Cryptic much, Peter, I thought critically. I hope I have a class with her.

"Let's go play human," Rose said.

I got Spanish first hour, I can speak it fluently from all the times I've had Spanish in high school over the years.

**A/N: **so what do you think? Good, bad or need some more work. I will iron out some more of the details in later chapters. Next chapter you get to find out more about Bella and Jasper's past and what she got to do with the Southern Vampire Wars. I wrote this chapter than I originally thought. Next chapter is back to Bella's POV, I just wanted you guys to get a feel of Jasper's character in the story. He's not like Stephenie Meyer's though. I'm gonna get chapter 2 uploaded ASAP, just be patient.

-Cola Whitlock


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating, it's just that I'm suffering from writer's block and I'm trying to work my way around it. I'm also working on the speech tournament for school. I'm also going to be posting a new story but I just have to figure out what the title of it is going to be. I know it's going to be a Bella/Peter story. Thank you for your patience and hopefully you guys like my stories. I'm so damn busy with school and handling my own slight sadness.

-Cola Whitlock


	4. Read it's Very Important

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for abandoning all these stories that I started, it's just that I have personal issues to deal with plus I have less than a month left of school. I get aggravated for no reason and I try to not let it affect me so much. My best friend's mom is in the hospital for stage four breast cancer, we don't know how long she's gonna be in there for. This year is shitty to say the least and I thought it was gonna be a good year. But I was proven wrong when I found out my parents are splitting up and then not even a month later, I found out my best friend's mom has stage four breast cancer. For now I'm having all my stories on hold until this whole thing settles and then I can focus on writing my stories, just right now it's not looking any good and again I apologize about not updating as soon as possible. I hope next year will be different. I don't want to see my best friend without a mom because of breast cancer. This best friend is also my ex-boyfriend but we still remain close. He can read me like a book, it's not even funny. I just feel really bad that everything is going on in my life that I don't find time to write my stories. I hate having gut feelings that something bad is going to happen. I'm sorry for springing this onto my readers and hopefully this is answer enough of my not writing any new chapters, but I will be reading a lot of stories but it's just so hard to write chapters when I have personal issues. I'm sorry but I hope by next year I can get back in and start creating new chapters for every story that I have on here excluding the one-shots that I wrote.

-Cola Whitlock


	5. Chapter 2 FINALLY!

**Bella Luna Returns**

**Bella and Paul**

**Romance and Drama**

**Rated M - language and lemons**

**A/N: **I know you guys were waiting patiently for this chapter. Just a recap of this chapter: at lunch, Bella notices Paul is attractive even though they have a love-hate relationship. Paul is a ladies man and a hot head. There's going to be a surprise at the end of this chapter. This chapter is gonna be a lot longer than all the other chapters because of a couple flashbacks.

You know that I don't want you

And I never did

I don't want you

And I never will

- Hyper Music by Muse

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Awesome! Jake doesn't have Spanish 'til 5th hour. I have Spanish 1st. I don't know if there's anyone I have from my past is in Spanish class.

**Buzz! **Great, now what?

**P - Someone you know is in your Spanish class and I have a feeling that you will use your gift to talk to him.**

B - Cryptic much, Peter.

**Buzz!**

**P - A little bit. B, he hasn't changed since he left. Maybe his clothes did. The little pixie elf made him turn in his jeans and cowboy boots in for preppy clothes. **

B - Pixie's probably has him as her puppet like the bitch did.

Here's the thing, we don't say Maria because we get extremely pissed off. All we refer to her as "the bitch." Pete and Char are still living in Texas. I really do need to visit them. We kind of returned here from Europe a few days ago.

**P - Yeah, he complains about it. When he gets the chance to leave the Cullens, he comes straight here and changes into his plaid button down, stetson hat, jeans and those cowboy boots you bough last x-mas while you were in Europe.**

B - I bought those before I left and told you to give it to him on x-mas.

**P - How was Europe?**

I grimaced.

B - You had to ask?

**P - Ah, you ran into the werewolves, huh?**

I shuddered. Those things are nasty little bastards. They really do come out of your worst nightmares. Jake almost lost a battle with one, Brady was smart enough to run into town.

B - I can't even call them people, just things. Jakey almost lost a battle with one. Those things are everyone's worst nightmare.

**P - I was gonna warn you not to go into the woods when it's a full moon.**

B - I didn't believe those people when it's a full moon.

**P - I bet you did. I better let you go to class, so that you don't be late on your first day.**

I went to the building for Spanish class. Before I went to the teacher's desk, I saw golden eyes framed with thick lashes and a mop of unruly blond curls. Jasper Alexander Whitlock. Pete's right, he hasn't changed except his clothes. Last time I saw him, he had red eyes. I gave the slip to the teacher, she signed it. The only seat left was next to Jasper.

I did a mental happy dance. Shit! I totally forgot he could feel emotions I walked over and sat down. Well, this is awkward.

**Conversation between Bella and Jasper**

_**Bella (bold and italics)**_

**Jasper (bold)**

_**B - Hi**_

**J - What the… oh, hey, Bella**

_**B - so?**_

_**J - yeah. How's it going?**_

_**B - life's good. **_-stupid werewolves-

**J - what's you been up to in the last decade?**

_**B - I got back from Europe a few days ago. I hate Europe's forests whenever it's a full moon.**_

**J - what happened? I heard werewolves over there are vicious.**

_**B - they are. Jake almost lost a battle with one.**_

**J - who's Jake?**

_**B - Jake's my brother, you've never met during the Southern Vampire Wars. I just wanted to be away from them for awhile.**_

**J - who's the other dude that came out of your car?**

_**B - that's Brady. He's mine and Jake's half-brother that we never knew about 'til we phased for the first time. Renee never told us after so many times of visiting her.**_

For the remainder of Spanish class. I caught up with Jasper.

In Europe, I studied Spanish and know how to speak it fluently. I also studied some other languages from Europe. We've spent 10 years in Europe, all I wanted to do was get away from American politics.

The bell rang, I got up and grabbed my stuff.

I don't have a wet dog smell to my friends that are vampires. To most vampires, I do.

Jasper told me that he lives with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice. I'm not gonna lie, it sounds like Rosalie is a bitch. Don't let her hear you say that, Jasper's words not mine. He said that Edward's a loner. Jasper and Emmett call him a pussy, out of Edward's hearing range. I bet it's hard for Edward to be in a house with three couples. Jasper said that Emmett isn't particularly quiet about his sex life.

**- Flashback to earlier conversation -**

**Conversation between Bella and Jasper**

_**B - why did you guys call Edward a pussy?**_

**J - because he's a 109-year-old virgin, for crying out loud.**

_**B - well that explains it. Emmett sounds like a bit of a loud mouth from what you're telling me.**_

**J - (snorts) understatement of the century, darlin'. He makes everything ten times more entertaining. The family knows the basics of my past, aside from Edward, I never mentioned anything about you.**

_**B - what about Alice? You said that she has visions.**_

**J - yeah, she does. Ever since the school on the reservation burned down, she can't see past the wolves. It's like they aren't people. No offense, darlin'.**

_**B - none taken. How's Alice? Peter told me that she made you preppy and the fact that you hate it.**_

**J - I do hate it. These clothes don't reflect my personality or my roots at all. Alice is fine, but she kind of treats me like the bitch did.**

_**B - you and me both. Why don't you break it off with her, then?**_

**J - good question. She said that we are soul mates and we are destined to be together for eternity.**

_**B - (snorts and gets the evil look from the teacher) do you feel a spark? Like electricity when you touch her?**_

**J - wait, like soul mates touch? Like a pull, right?**

_**B - (rolls eyes) yes, numb nuts.**_

**J - (growls lowly) don't call me numb nuts.**

_**B - you know Alice saying all of that shit is bull, right?**_

**J - (sighs) I know.**

_**B - I'm gonna tell you something. I think she wanted you to feel like you're loved and wanted. Truth is, you are way different than the rest of them. You've been through a lot ever since you became a vampire. No offense to any of the Cullens, but they cloud your judgement.**_

**J - (sighs) maybe you're right about the Cullens clouding my judgement. I guess I wanted to find a peaceful lie.**

_**B - well, at least I didn't spell it out for you.**_

**- End flashback -**

Now I'm on my way to lunch with Brady. Jake's gonna meet us there.

"You caught up with Jasper in your first hour, then?" Brady asked.

(A/N: 1st, 2nd and 3rd. I didn't wanna bore you with her other two classes. 4th and 5th are last.)

"Yeah I did. I pointed out that his new family is clouding his judgment. He agreed and said that he wanted to find a peaceful life," I told him.

Brady nodded. We walked into lunch and everyone started whispering about us. I rolled my eyes and piled the lunch tray with food, I paid for it. Brady did the same and we walked to where Jake was sitting with his mountain of food.

"They did the same thing to me, too," Jake whispered.

Still whispering around the cafeteria, I looked up to see everyone still gawking at us.

"What the hell are you starting at?" I asked, rudely.

Everyone turned around and went back to eating. I rolled my eyes. We started shoveling food into our mouths. Everyone shuts up again and started whispering like crazy. I looked up to see Natives I haven't seen walk in.

I noticed Paul come in last with Lauren Fucking Mallory. Fucking bitch. She is wrapped all over him. I'll give him props, he is hot. I can't believe I had sex with him in one of my dreams. I grimaced. I hope she doesn't give him a STD.

I scowled into my mountain of food then shovel it into my mouth. Brady nudged me and I was about to snap at him when I noticed Paul standing next to me with Lauren still sucker fished to his side.

"May I help you?" I asked, venomously with a scowl on my face.

"Aw, that's no way to treat your best friend like that," Paul said.

I snorted, sarcastically.

"Right, friend you are."

- Flashback -

We were at a bonfire, you know the usual. Goofing around until everyone shuts up when Paul comes up.

"Hey, short stuff," Paul greeted, cheerfully.

I growled.

"Don't call me short stuff," I hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, touchy," Paul said, with humor coloring his tone.

"Do you have someone else to piss off?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p.'

"Great," I muttered sarcastically.

"You know, short stuff, I can give you a great time if you stop being a bitch," Paul said.

"I'm not going to be any of your girls that will fan all over you."

"You could be one of them."

"No thanks,"

"I can offer you my stud services." he gestured toward himself.

"Fuck no. I'm not contracting any of your STDs from your whores."

"Why not?" he pouted.

"You are an egotistical asshole that don't care about girls' feelings."

"Maybe I am what you need."

"What kind of bullshit nonsense is that?"

"It's not, it's the truth."

"Bullshit," I spat out.

"If you knew the real me then you wouldn't give me such a hard time."

"What planet are you on? I'm NOT going to be another notch on your bed post, Paul."

Everyone was watching us like ping pongs. We continued yelling at each other until our throats and lungs hurt.

- End flashback -

"Thanks for offering me a seat, by the way," Paul sat down.

Lauren sat on lap. I narrowed my eyes.

"Let the man breathe for fuck's sake. Sit next to him," I said, glaring at Lauren.

"He likes it," her voice grates on my nerves, how does he stand the sound of her voice.

I scowled and continued eating. Lauren looked at me, disgusted.

"You are supposed to be a lady, not a pig," Lauren said.

"Bitch does it look like I care how I eat?" I asked, menacingly.

"No,"

"Then shut the fuck up and let me eat in peace," I said.

"Jeeze, someone is PMSing," she muttered under her breath.

**A/N: **I FINALLY finished this chapter. Review please. Also I'm writing another story called "Life as a wolf." I'm already on my second chapter going on to my third.

- Cola Marie


End file.
